


The Switch

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Daltonverse, Glee
Genre: Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: What would happen if Kurt wished that his life would be better in a few years, and what if the same Kurt in the future wished that in the past he knew how good his life would be? The answer: a past and future switch courtesy of the universe.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp, Tina Cohen-Chang/Mike Chang
Kudos: 7





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a story I orginially saw by DemonTegs97. The idea of switching past and future Kurt was theirs, but everything else I came up with.

Kurt smiled as he looked around the common room, Blaine curled against his side, Shane and Reed sitting on the other side of them. Wes and David were engaged in a Halo battle, while Evan and Ethan sat off to the side, cheering them on while tinkering with their Nerf guns. Dwight was sitting in an arm chair, reading one of his books while still paying attention to what was going on in the room. Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

Kurt grinned and shook his head. "Just about how great my life is. Sometimes I wish I could go back in time to tell my sophomore self that life will get better."

* * *

Kurt bit back a hiss of pain as another jock shoved him into a locker. But like always, he sucked it up and continued walking to the choir room. Glee had recently become the high point of his life. Sure, Rachel could be annoying but he had actual friends. The fact that his secret crush, Finn Hudson, was there helped matters. He only wished he had the courage to tell them the truth, that he was gay. But he didn't want to lose the few friends he had, especially since he was getting close to Mercedes, over something he couldn't control.

" _I wish my life will be better in a few years. But it probably won't be._ " He thought to himself.

A giant bang echoed out and in both the past and the future, Kurt passed out.

* * *

When Kurt came to, he saw faces hovering above him, but they were blurry. He could also hear them talking but couldn't make out the words. He groaned and sat up. Suddenly, his phone in his pocket started ringing, which he pulled out to find an _Unknown_ number.

" _Hello?_ " Kurt said, confused.

" _Hello. This is the universe speaking_."

" _I'm sorry? The what now?_ "

" _The universe. Recently, both you and the you in the future made a similar wish, you that your life would be better, and the you in the future, that you would know that your life would get better. I swapped both of your places for a week. You can tell the other people in the room about you being from the past, don't worry you can trust them, and the New Directions but no one else, not even your parents. Also, they are aware you are gay. Goodbye._ " With that, the phone hung up.

Kurt stared at the offending device in his hand, before getting an idea about how to prove what the "universe" said was real. He opened the phone and went to the date, which read October 11th, 2011. Kurt stared at it in shock.

"This is real, this is real." He muttered to himself.

"Um Kurt, what's real? Do you need to go to the nurse, you just passed out with no warning?" A boy asked concerned. He had curly, strawberry-blonde hair, and was about five foot eight inches. He was wearing a uniform which consisted of grey slacks, a blue blazer with red piping, and a tie. There was a pin with a blue shield crossed with a golden ray pinned to the lapel of the blazer.

Kurt sighed. If the universe was right, and it had been so far, he could trust these people. "Apparently, recently, both me and me from the future made a similar wish. The future me wished I could see that my life could get better, not that I can see how it could. And I made a wish that the future was better than the present. So the universe decided to switch the two of us for a week. It said I could tell everyone in this room and the New Directions, but not my parents, which is weird because I just have my dad."

The occupants of the room stared at him for a second before one of the boys, who had hazel eyes and triangular eyebrows, was about five foot nine inches, and wearing the same uniform as the first boy shrugged. "Makes sense to me."

Kurt stared at him in shock. "You just believe me like that?"

The boy nodded. "You wouldn't make a joke like that and I can tell when you are lying. Also you said the same thing you said future you wished for about five minutes ago to me."

One of the other boys, this one was an Asian boy and he was wearing the same thing as the other two boys spoke up. "So we have a Kurt from sophomore year with us, and our Kurt is in sophomore year."

The boy with the hazel eyes suddenly paled and turned to Kurt. "How long has New Directions been around?"

"About a week. We only have five other members, why?"

The hazel eyed boy turned to the others in the room. "Our Kurt is out and proud and has a boyfriend and a lot of friends. He was just sent to an era of his life where he has little friends and is in the closet."

Kurt stared at him with wide eyes. "I have a boyfriend?"

The hazel eyed boy nodded. "Yeah. I'm Blaine Anderson, your boyfriend." His eyes widened. "Oh no! You don't know everyone's names. That's Reed, Shane, Wes, David, Dwight, Evan, and Ethan." He said, pointing to each boy in turn.

Kurt noticed that they were all wearing the same uniform. "What's with the matching clothes?" He asked, curious. "And where are we?"

Reed stifled a laugh. "You didn't notice you were wearing the same uniform either. But this is Windsor House, one of the boarding houses in Dalton Academy. We are all wearing our school uniform. You go here."

Kurt paused, thoughtful. "Huh, I never thought I would be the one who would go to a boarding school. I wonder what my other counterpart is doing right now."

* * *

When Kurt came too, he saw faces hovering above him, but they were blurry. He could also hear them talking but couldn't make out the words. He groaned and sat up. Suddenly, his phone in his pocket started ringing, which he pulled out to find an _Unknown_ number.

" _Hello?_ " Kurt said, confused.

" _Hello. This is the universe speaking._ "

" _Makes sense. What do you want?_ "

" _Recently, both you and the you in the past made a similar wish, you that you in the past would know your life would be better, and you in the past, that life would be better. I swapped both of your places for a week. You can tell the New Directions but no one else, not even your dad. Also, they are not aware you are gay. Goodbye._ " With that, the phone hung up.

Kurt looked at the date on the phone, which read October 11th, 2009. "Well, stranger things have happened." He said to no one in particular.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes asked, concerned. "You fainted for no reason."

Kurt looked around, before closing the door once he realized the only people in the choir room were him, Rachel, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Finn.

"Okay, I need to tell you this before Mr. Schue comes but whatever you do, you can not share this with anyone, even your parents. I know what I'm saying may sound completely crazy, and I won't be surprised if you don't believe me. I even wouldn't believe myself a year ago, but I suppose I have become immune to everything crazy in the past year."

"Kurt." Rachel said, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I may have accidentally time-traveled. Or at least swapped places with my past self."

All the New Directions blinked at him, before Finn started laughing. "Oh dude. That's funny. That's a great joke."

Kurt scowled at him. "I'm not making this up Finn and I'm not crazy. My past self wished that life would be better in the future and I wished that my past self could see how good life could be in a few years at the same time. The universe took pity on us and swapped us for a week." He froze for second. "Oh no. If I woke up here, my past self woke up in the common room. He has to deal with the crazy. Plus side is, they are more likely to believe him."

"Okay." Rachel said, nervously. "We can go to your house and you can explain everything after glee club."

Their little meeting was broken up as Mr. Schue walked back into the room. They started practicing the song for the upcoming assembling, _Freak Out_.

**Ahh Freak out!**   
**Le Freak, C'est Chic**   
**Freak out!**

"Energy guys, it's disco!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

**Le Freak, C'est Chic**   
**Ahh Freak out!**

"Good with the hands. John Travolta hands." Mr. Schue coached.

**Le Freak, C'est Chic**

"Ah yes, we are freaking out. Let's go!" Mr. Schue commented.

**Freak out!**   
**Le Freak, C'est Chic**

"And up and out and down and. All right, you got it guys." Mr. Schue coached.

**Have you heard**   
**About the new dance craze?**   
**Listen to us**   
**I'm sure you'll be amazed**   
**Big fun!**

"Woah Woah. Hell to the no. First of all, you try to bust my face again and I will cut you" Mercedes exclaimed. "And also, this song is terrible."

"No, no it's not the song, you guys just need to get into it." Mr. Schue defended.

"No, it's the song. It's really gay." Kurt said, bored.

"We need modern music Mr. Schue." Artie said.

"I'm sorry guys. We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing the song this Friday at the pep assembly." Mr. Schue said, sounding anything but sorry.

"In front of the whole school?" Tina exclaimed.

"Exactly."

"They are going to throw fruit at us. And I just had a facial." Kurt protested.

"I'll press charges if that happens." Rachel insisted.

"Guys. I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits. There are six of you. We need twelve to qualify for Regionals. We have no choice or the club is over. I know you guys don't like this song, but we took Nationals back in '93 with _Freak Out_. It's a crowd pleaser. Trust me. From the top." Mr. Schue explained.

"I'm going to die." Finn insisted.

Kurt waited bored, since he already knew what would happen. But he couldn't change things, because even the smallest change could cause the biggest consequences, like causing him to not meet Blaine. And he didn't want to cause that to happen. As soon as Mr. Schue dismissed them, Kurt shot out the door, hurriedly texting his dad that he would have friends from glee over that night.

"Well, he was in a hurry." Mr. Schue commented to no one in particular.

The rest of the New Directions shrugged, and followed Kurt back to his house. With Finn's help, they were able to get Artie down into the basement bedroom.

"Huh, I haven't been here in forever." Kurt commented, looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked, confused.

"In about a year, I move houses. I don't move out of Lima don't worry. So," Kurt said, sitting down in the chair next to his vanity. "What do you want to know?"

"How far in the future are you from, Kurt?" Rachel asked, intrigued.

"Only two years, to the date. When I woke up this morning, it was October 11th, 2011."

"Y-y-you m-m-en-ntioned a c-c-common room e-earlier. W-w-hat d-did you m-mean?" Tina stuttered.

"I go to a school called Dalton Academy now. I transferred there at the end of the fall of my junior year. It's in Westerville, which is about two hours away. I board there. I was in the common room with the other boys in my boarding house, it's called Windsor House, before I was switched with past me."

"Why did you transfer out of McKinley?" Rachel asked, slightly hurt.

Kurt sighed. "I don't want to tell you too much, since I don't want to change the future. Dalton Academy is an all-boys boarding school with a zero-tolerance no-bullying policy. They have a sister school named Dobry Hall. The bullying got so bad, that my dad wanted me to transfer. The bullying was always worse for me than the rest of you. The guys in glee club offered to protect me, but you can understand why I wouldn't want a patrol around me all the time. I still see you guys though, since I come home most weekends. Dalton even has a glee club, called the Warblers, that I'm one of the soloists for. They were actually really excited when I joined, they haven't had a countertenor in twenty years and they can do a lot more songs now. We even go up against the New Directions sometimes."

Finn looked confused. "Wait, the guys in glee club just consist of me and Artie. How would we be able to protect you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly believe that New Directions would just consist of us six people in the future? You need twelve people to compete anyway. Don't worry, you'll get the people, I won't tell you how though." Rachel went to speak but Kurt cut her off. "Don't try asking me who they are Rachel, it won't work. One of them doesn't transfer to McKinley till next year anyway, so good luck finding him."

Mercedes looked at him, interested. "You said Dalton has a sister school, Dobry Hall. Do you have a girlfriend from there?"

Kurt chuckled. "No. I don't have a girlfriend. My friend David's wife Katherine does go there though. And my friend Wes' ex-girlfriend. She was insane though. And a couple of my friends have sisters who go there too."

The other New Directions broke off to talk about this new information among themselves. Kurt sat back, watching the younger versions of his friends interact. Mercedes came up to him.

"Hey Kurt, can we talk?"

Kurt nodded and led her over to another corner. His room was big enough that they could go to another corner of the room and the others wouldn't be able to hear them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, intrigued.

"I was wondering." Mercedes said nervously. "If when you and the other Kurt switch back, do you think he will be willing to go out with me? I know the other girls say that he's gay, but I don't think so. And I know you would know him best, since he's you."

Kurt smiled softly. "This happened sooner than it did for me. I'm sorry Mercedes, but I am gay. I have a boyfriend. You can tell the others if you want. Just remember, when the two of us switch back, tell him that you know."

Mercedes nodded. "I understand." Then she smiled teasingly. "What's he like? Is he hot?"

Kurt sighed dreamily. "He's so hot. We've been dating for almost a year. He goes to Dalton with me. His name is Blaine."

Artie wheeled over to them. "We would like to talk to you more Kurt."

The two smiled and walked over to the New Directions, and the conversation started again, and continued until the New Directions had to go home. Kurt went to his bed and collapsed on it. Today was an exhausting day.

* * *

Reed looked to Kurt and Blaine. "We should probably call all the New Directions here, and tell them what is going on. The universe did say that we could call them. Lima is about two hours away from Dalton, which is in Westerville." He said, addressing Kurt.

The two nodded, agreeing that was probably the best choice. Blaine pulled out his phone to call the New Directions, since Kurt did not know them all. He promised that he would explain when they all got here. While the Windsors were waiting for the New Directions to show up, Blaine pulled out a photo on his phone of the Windsors and the New Directions at a pool party this summer, so Kurt would know who they all were when they showed up, along with who everyone was dating.

"That's Quinn. Her exes are most of the guys in the New Directions so it can get interesting at times but she's single at the moment."

"Wait." Kurt stopped him. "Quinn as in Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and girlfriend of Finn Hudson?"

Blaine nodded. "Yep. That's Santana Lopez, she's dating Brittany Pierce."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Santana's a lesbian?"

Blaine nodded again. "Yeah, but don't tell anyone."

Kurt shook his head. "I would never out someone."

Blaine smiled. "I know. Next is Brittany Pierce. As I said before, she's dating Santana Lopez and is bi. She's a little bit of a ditz, so don't take anything she says to heart. She also calls you her dolphin. According to her, dolphins are gay sharks but she doesn't mean it maliciously. Same with Santana, don't take anything she says to heart either. She can be a bitch but she cares for her friends, including you. You already know Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Finn, and Rachel. Tina's stutter was fake, so she doesn't speak with it anymore. Artie is single at the moment, and Finn is dating Rachel. Also, Finn is your step-brother. Your parents got married last year after you set them up because of your crush on Finn. Next is Mike Chang. He's Tina's boyfriend and an amazing dancer, though he's getting better with his singing. Then there is Sam Evans. He transferred to McKinley your junior year and is dating Mercedes. He loves to do impressions and is a pretty nice guy. He actually went to an all-boys boarding school, like Dalton, before McKinley. Lastly, is Noah Puckerman."

"Wait," Kurt stopped him suddenly. "Puck is in New Directions? But he's a homophobic bully who throws me in dumpsters."

Blaine nodded. "I know, but he isn't like that anymore. He's actually fiercely protective of you now." Blaine suddenly turned serious. "You can't tell anyone in the New Directions the details of their futures when you go back. Any change to the timeline could cause huge ramifications. That means, when you get back, you need to introduce your father and Finn's mother on Parent Night. Finn will know about you going to the future, so he'll understand why you are doing it. Do you understand?"

Kurt nodded. "I understand."

The common room doors banged open to reveal a smiling Brittany, who jumped into Kurt's lap. "Hi dolphin! Did you miss me?"

Kurt just smiled and maneuvered her so she was sitting next to him. "I did Britt."

The rest of the New Directions filled in and sat down on the various couches, the Windsors littered among them.

"So Hobbit," Santana said, turning to Blaine. "Why did you call us all here?"

Blaine hesitated. "This may sound a little crazy, but Kurt has sorta time-traveled. More like switched places with himself from the future."

Santana looked at him like he was crazy, but Mercedes spoke up. "So it finally happened."

The Windsors turned to her in shock. "What do you mean Mercedes?" Kurt asked.

Tina, Artie, Rachel, and Finn turned to Mercedes, allowing her to speak. "Two years ago, we were in the choir room when you suddenly fainted. When you woke up, you were a different Kurt. You were from two years in the future. That's why Finn never questioned you setting up your parents and why the five of us weren't surprised when you decided to transfer to Dalton, and why I wasn't surprised when you told me you were gay and when you started dating Blaine, since you told me that."

They all sat there talking, before the New Directions had to go home. Mercedes turned to Kurt, just as everyone was about to leave.

"Take care Kurt. You can talk to us any time this week if you want to."

Kurt waved goodbye, and followed Reed up to the room they shared, since he didn't know where it was, and collapsed on his bed. Today was an exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Freak Out: Glee Cast


	2. Classes, Classes, Classes

The following morning, the blaring of his alarm clock startled him awake at six a.m. Rolling out of bed, Kurt headed over to the closet, riffling through it to find a suitable outfit to wear. While he absolutely loved Dalton and couldn't wait to get back to it next week, being able to wear whatever he wanted would be a definite plus.

After twenty minutes of searching through his closet, Kurt pulled out a navy blue top, black skinny jeans, a silver scarf, and black boots. Heading into his bathroom, he did the simpler moisturizer routine that he always did in the morning, and coifed his hair to its usual perfection, before grabbing his messenger bag from the ground next to his bed, which was sadly still stained from the amount of slushies he received daily, and headed down the stairs.

Making his way into the kitchen, Kurt made his usual breakfast, already missing the cacophony of noise that usually accompanied breakfast at Dalton, along with the Windsors' usual antics, and the presence of Carole in the kitchen, when he was at home.

Burt came into the kitchen, just as Kurt was finishing up the last of his breakfast.

"I'm going to head off to school now, dad." Kurt told him, giving his dad a quick hug.

Burt hugged him back. "Be safe and have a good day." He told Kurt, as he made his way over to the door, car keys in hand.

"I will!" Kurt called back, stepping out of the house and making his way over to the Navigator.

Climbing into the front seat, he sighed, checking his reflection in the rear view mirror. And for the first time in months, he was not excited to go to school.

* * *

Groaning, Kurt hit his blaring alarm clock, before sitting up in bed. Reed, who was already awake and sitting up in his own bed, looked over at him.

"Are you ready for your first day at Dalton?" Reed asked.

Kurt nodded. "What's it like?"

"Well," Reed said, standing up and heading over to his closet to grab his Dalton uniform. "The class actually pays attention to what the teachers say, and no one is rude or disruptive. No one bullies anyone, although there are house rivalries, although that has calmed down a little bit since the Siege. And the teachers actually care. So all in all, a lot better then McKinley."

Kurt smiled, getting up to grab his own uniform. "It sounds amazing."

"It really is." Reed told him. "Wait till after school or even the weekend, though. I know the boys were more calm yesterday, so you could actually get used to Dalton. The only way I can really describe it is chaotic."

Kurt stared at him. "Is it really that insane?"

"Yep." Reed said, nodding. "But don't worry, Blaine, Shane, and I will make sure the twins aren't too insane, so you can actually get used to Dalton. But don't worry, everyone is really nice."

The two boys exited their dorm room, both dressed in their Dalton uniform, for the day, and made their way down the stairs, Blaine and Shane meeting up with them at the bottom. Together, the four boys headed across campus, towards South and Main, where the cafeteria was.

"Are you ready for your first day at Dalton, Kurt?" Wes asked, as the four of them took their seats at the usual Windsor conspirator table, which none of the other students ever dared to take.

Kurt nodded. "Reed told me a little about it. It sounds better then McKinley."

"It is." Blaine said nodding, before his face contorted into a frown. "I just don't like that our Kurt has to deal with McKinley. From what he told me, McKinley was worse when glee was first starting out, then it is now."

Shane smiled gently at him. "Kurt will be fine, Blaine. He's strong and knows how to deal with McKinley. Besides, from what Kurt has told us, he's in a time before _he_ starts harassing him."

"What happens in the future?" Kurt asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Shane and Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "We probably shouldn't tell you, because who knows whether or not it will impact the future, or even what you will remember when you go back. But basically, the bullying got so bad you had to transfer to Dalton."

"Will the other me be okay?" Kurt asked, concerned.

David nodded. "From what the other you has told us, it doesn't get bad until next year, so he should be fine."

"I think you'll enjoy this week, Alice." Ethan said, bouncing up and down.

Evan nodded. "It'll be a lot of fun!"

"Don't worry, we're,"

"Not scary, but,"

"We can't wait to,"

"Introduce you to Dalton!" They finished in sync.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Are they always like this?"

"Unfortunately." Blaine said, sighing.

The twins both pouted in unison at Blaine's comment. "But White Rabbit,"

"We thought,"

"You liked us."

Wes rolled his eyes. "If you scare away his younger self, Kurt will kill you when he gets back."

Just then, the bell rang, starting the entire table.

"Are you ready for the day?" Blaine asked, as Kurt threw away his trash.

Kurt shakily nodded. "As I'll ever be. My first class is English, but I don't know where that is."

"We're in the same class." Blaine told him, grabbing his hand. "Come on, I'll show you."

As Blaine pulled Kurt down the hallway, glancing back ever so often to make sure he was okay, Kurt could see how he fell in love with this boy. And it warmed his heart that his Blaine was out there somewhere, waiting for him. Because no matter what he wished, this Blaine was not his.

* * *

Parking his car in his normal spot in the parking lot, at least normal for this part of his life, Kurt climbed out of his car, grabbing his messenger bag off of the passenger seat, and headed towards the school. Skirting the dumpsters, he avoided getting tossed in by Puck, where he knew he would be, and made it into the school relatively unscathed, where he was met by Tina and Mercedes.

"Time to get through another day at this hellhole of a school, ladies." He told them, linking arms with both girls and heading down the hallway towards their first hour.

Mercedes glanced at him. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this, Kurt?"

"I'll make it." He assured her. "Remember, I dealt with McKinley for two and a half years. Also, my serious problems don't arise until next year."

Tina glanced at him, worried. "What kind of serious problems?"

"Unfortunately, I can't tell you. I'm not sure how it would change the future, and I rather like my life as it is. What I can say is, it got so bad I had no choice but to transfer to Dalton."

The three of them arrived at their first hour, unlinking their arms as they walked through the door. Avoiding the glares of Karofsky and Azimio, Kurt made his way to the back of the room and settled in, ready for a day's worth of easier than normal classes.

* * *

Kurt headed out of his last class of the day, meeting up with Reed in the hallway.

"What did you think?" Reed asked excitedly, as the two boys melted into the crowd.

Kurt smiled at him. "It was amazing. Everyone pays attention, unlike McKinley, and no one is disruptive."

"I'm glad you like it." Reed said, grinning. "Now, there's some people you should meet." He told Kurt, stopping outside a large, oak door.

Kurt looked quizzically at him. "Who?"

"The Warblers." Reed told him, opening the door.

* * *

Heading out of his last class, Kurt once again met up with Tina and Mercedes.

"We don't have glee today." Mercedes told him, as they headed towards the choir room. "But, we were all talking, and we decided to hang out today anyway. You could tell us more about Dalton."

Kurt shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He agreed, as they entered the choir room.


End file.
